A Different Vessel
by Nova Spider
Summary: What if Invictus had taken Little Cato as his host instead of his father? The crew will deal with the fallout of losing their friend, especially Ash graven and Avacato, and try there best at rescuing their Spidercat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok this idea just popped into my head and I immediately thought I HAVE to write story this right now. Also this is my first fanfic so I just ask that you take it easy on me when you give reviews to this story. Gotta say I really do love this show, especially the Ash and Little Cato moments in it.**

**Also I don't own Final Space in anyway that honor goes to Olan Rogers. That's basically all i have to say, so let's get to the story**

* * *

"Your vessel is stronger then this one. I'll take you instead". Invictus said to Little catos he tackled him. Avocato turned to look at the scene horrified to see Invictus energy transferring from his Best friend to his son. "NO! Don't give in son you have to fight it!" Little did he know that it was all in vain as the young cat boy was completely taken over.

Little Cato felt agony surging through his body, all he wished was that he was dead, anything to end it, this was far too much pain to cope with. Suddenly a Voice began whispering in his head, "You'll eventually be all alone, everyone will leave you at some point just as your father has always done."

His eyes suddenly open to look at his father who's shocked to see the same purple that was in Gary's eyes. Suddenly traces of red mist shot out of his eyes and turned his head towards Gary.

Suddenly Little Cato heard a voice whispering in his head,"He doesn't care about he's just holding you back, kill him. He will leave you. Just as everyone else has or will." Little cato's face suddenly gained an angered expression on it, as he picked up his laser gun. "Little Cato?" Gary asked as he nervously began to back away.

"ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE IS HELD ME BACK!" A laser immediately shot Gary right through the stomach.

As Gary recoiled in pain and held his wound as blood seeped out, Avocato lept into Action pulling the gun down begging "Stop you've got to fight this, don't give in!"

"HE'S ALREADY TURNED YOU!" Little Cato shouted as he took his gun back and kicked his father back sending Avocato tumbling into the dirt.

Desperate to stop this, Gary choked out through the pain, "Little Cato whatever that thing it's poisoning your mind, we're-!" He never got the chance to finish as he was shot by his little Spidercat once more.

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

Avocato quickly got up and held the unconscious Gary's head, while begging his son to stop. "YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER YOUR SON?!"

"Gary's already turned him, KILL HIM TOO. Kill him before he can leave you again." Little Cato quickly turned his gun on his father, as Avocato reluctantly drew his own. "Please son don't make me do this!"

"NO PARENT OF MINE COULD BE SO WEAK! ALL YOU"VE EVER DONE IS LEAVE ME!" He began to draw closer and closer with each step, and having no other option left Avocato pulled his trigger. Avocato felt his heart sinking as he saw his son staggering from the gunshot. He fell to his knees in pain and wiped the blood on his hand away as he sneered, "I HATE YOU!"

Black ooze seeped from under Little Cato and wrapped around him and began to drag him into it. Before disappearing he snarled viciously at his father, "I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL KILL YOU!" , was the last thing Avocato heard from his son before he disappeared. He sat there for a moment, just staring at where his son once stood and was overcome with shame that he had fired at his own child before he quickly realized Gary needed serious medical attention.

He activated his jet boots and quickly flew up the space waterfall back to the crimson light carrying Gary tears flowing down his face, only one thought floating through his mind.

"I've him"

" I Lost my son. AGAIN."

XXXXXXX

After returning to the Crimson Light and taking Gary to the medical bay to be healed, he immediately elaborated to the rest of the crew. Including a Future version of Quinn? Okay apparently that's a thing that's happening. His face had held a grim expression throughout the entire telling of the story barely being able to fight back his tears while explaining he shot, maybe even potentially killed his son. Their faces all held a grim expression as they were informed that they had lost their crew member and more importantly their friend.

The Pink haired girl, her name was Ash right, her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she fled the cockpit. Fox stood up with the intent to follow his adoptive sister, before Nightfall put a hand on his shoulder saying , "I'll talk to her." and followed her out the room in an attempt to comfort her.

Ash ran to the room she shared with Nightfall and immediately began weeping into her hands. Nightfall entered the room uttering "knock knock" before she sits beside her young friend trying to console her.

Nightfall begins speaking saying, "Ash I know you don't need me mothering you ,but remember I'm right he-"" Nightfall didn't get to finish before Ash crashed against sobbing into her chest and wrapping her arms around her so tightly she could barely breathe. Who knew she had this kind of strength.

She was very shocked, as she hadn't expected Ash to give any physical contact. Nightfall knew that Ash held feelings for Little Cato; she had made that very clear, but she didn't know that they were quite this strong. She rubbed her back comfortingly as she was wracked with sobs.

"A-are we ever going to get him b-back?" Ash's muffled voice let out. Her future friend rubbed her back soothingly as she did her best to comfort her.

"Am-Am I cursed Nightfall?" she continued sadly, " I lost my sister to an evil demon, and know we've lost Little Cato too is that what happens to everyone around me?" Ash was begging for assurance from Nightfall who tried her best to give her comfort.

"You're not cursed Ash and remember you're not in this alone you have us. We're a team together and we'll find a way to save Little Cato, and get him back to normal. This made us fall down, but we'll get back up." Nightfall comforted her young friend. Eventually Ash fell asleep leaning against Nightfall, and she was quickly tucked in her bed by said person as she left the room, with a sorrowful expression on her face.

Meanwhile

Avocado sat alone in the med way watching over Gary be healed in the healing in the healing pod. He only has one thought on his mind, "I shot my own son, I shot him". That replayed in his mind over and over again. 'Why does this keep happening? Why can't I ever have my son back?'

* * *

**Okay that was officially my first ever fanfic, and I hope that I managed to put out a good story, and you all liked it. I should also have the next chapter up within the next week, depending on how well this story is recieved, please give me your honest thoughts and on this story and if it was any good or not. Chookity.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new Journey

Chapter** 2 **

**Okay Honestly when I posted this chapter, I wasn't sure it was gonna take well, but it did and I'm glad so that kinda fueled me into making this chapter. Besides that I got nothin to say so let's get to the story. **

**And after you read this chapter you may think this was a little cheap, but I decided against having Avocato running away like his son, because since he's older he's probably likely to handle it a little better. Also there won't be much Ash and Little Cato moments in this chapter, but don't worry I'll TOTALLY make it up in the next chapter. Trust me.**

**Also was anyone else a little ticked when Olan Rogers said Ash and Little Cato will just remain friends, cause that really disappointed me.**

* * *

_"3 days have passed, the Restoration cycle has finally been complete."_

Gary eyes cracked open slowly as the healing pod doors opened and Mooncake hugged Gary joyfully exclaiming, "Gar,Gar,Gar!" "Hey little Buddy."Gary groggily said as he held Mooncake close to him. He looked up to Nightfall standing above him saying, "You were pretty hurt, if Little Cato shot two inches to the left we wouldn't be talking right now."

Gary nodded sorrowfully as he fully remembered what had transpired three days previously. How he had lost another friend to the horrors of Final Space. How many more would he lose?

Looking around Gary suddenly noticed that a certain someone wasn't in attendance."Hey where's Avocato? He's not here." Nightfall's sorrowful expression was all he need to know that something was about to go down.

XXXXXX

Hearing that his friend's injuries were at last healed, Avocato stood from his leaning position and made his way to his shared cabin with Gary. Only having one things on his mind the whole while.

_"I need to get far away from here. As far away as I possibly can." _Avocato thought sullenly. How could he stay? He had shot his son, of course it was to save Gary but that didn't ease the guilt in his stomach. He just couldn't get the memory of his son shouting 'I Hate You' at him. He hoisted his Knapsack over his shoulder and began to make his way to the exit.

As he neared the Cargo bay door of the Crimson Light he heard someone say, "Goin somewhere?" He turned around to see who had managed to sneak up on him, and saw his best friend Gary Goodspeed leaning against the doorway. "Yeah I'm getting as far away as I possibly can. I shot my own son Gary , I can't come back from that" Avocato said with shame evident in his eyes.

Gary put his arm on his shoulder quickly attempted to comfort his friend, "Buddy I understand, why you think that way but that wasn't your fault. Invictus put you in that situation, if you hadn't done that both of us would've died." "Gary I'm his father. It's my job to protect him and I'm incapable of even doing that. I let him captured for years by the Lord Commander, and now he's been captured by some all-powerful being how can I save-". Avocato didn't get a chance to finish as Gary covered his lips with his finger.

"I don't know how, but we WILL save Little Cato ,together. As a Team Squad. We're right back when we were trying to save Little Cato the 1st time, and we'll rescue just like that before." Gary finished his voice glowing with conviction.

Avocato couldn't help but let a smile crack on his lips, the first true smile in what felt like an eternity. He opened his mouth to finish but once again Gary covered it with his finger saying quite dramatically, "No words only clasps." Still retaining his smile Avocato did as instructed and preformed the Clasp of friends that had signified the beginning of the epic friendship , so long ago.

XXXXXXX

"Do we seriously even have time for this ? I mean Little Cato and Quinn could be DYING right now." Avocato said in annoyance, as he and the others walked to Clarence's family stupid Holiday, whatever Bullcrap. They litterally had about a million other more important things to do, and yet they are doing this.

"I know, I know I tried telling them there wasn't any time for this, and they got PISSED." Nightfall responded , with equal annoyance evident in her voice. She did care about Ash and Fox (not really Clarence), but she truly did think that this whole things was idiotic. Soon, to soon for their tastes the group arrived at the Cafeteria of the ship. They opened the door to see it decorated with the strangest of ornaments, and hearing the Clarence family shout "Happy Carnivolo everyone!"

"Okay I'm already done here, I'm bailing." Avocato tactlessly said in a low voice, before calmly walking away from the fake holiday.

XXXXX

Avocato was hunched over on his bed gazing sadly at a picture in his hands, of himself and his wife holding his newborn son. His deceased wife was as beautiful as he remembered her. Her beauty was not the only reason he had fallen for her, her skills as a mighty warrior who's combat prowess far surpassed even his was what roped him in.

She had the bright orange skin which their son had inherited from her, as well as her unkempt hair. It still hurt to recall how she had lost her life to an unknown illness when Little Cato was only four years old. Though his son had few memories of his mother, but those he could recall they were some of his favorite memories. While his wife was lying on her death bed she had only asked him one thing, "Protect Little Cato, for me my love." That was all the love of his life had ask before she passed to keep their son safe, and he was incapable of even doing that.

Avocato was stewed from his memories when he heard Clarence over the ships' speaker, informing the crew that he had managed to locate another dimensional key. He quickly got up and, rushed towards the bridge. Those keys were the ticket to Final Space, to finding his son and Quinn no matter what he would fulfill the last promise he made to his child's Mother.

XXXXX

_"Woah. Just... Woah." _Avocato thought with a mixture shock and disgust on his face. When Clarence had told them that the Key was located in The Drilling Factory, he imagined an actual drilling factory not... This. Suddenly Ash looked at a man in curiosity asking, "Why is that guy shoving-." She never got the chance to finish before her only eye was covered by Nightfall, and was rushed over to the couch.

The team squad simply sat there waiting for Clarence's associate to make his way to them so they could gain the key. Suddenly Ash's communicator sprung to life, and her brother the Trythulian sprouted up in a hologram telling her their father had betrayed them and stolen the keys. While Ash and KVN went to help her brother, while he Nightfall, and Gary would chase after Clarence.

They had boarded a winged creature named Chunky, and were quickly gaining on Clarence as they jumped for his car. Landing on his windshield Gary demanded the keys, before he was fired with a gun with Avocato pulling him back asking him, "Just like old times am I right?"and the two shared a chuckle.

Acting quickly the Ventrexian grabbed the hood of the car and smashed through the car window, kicking the the snake/rat against against the door. However before he managed to grab the keys, Clarence molted his skin again turning into a wasp like creature before flying away along with the keys.

They had managed to catch up again, but it was too late as the keys were already gone. Snarling Avocato lifted up Clarence by the neck snarling, "Tell us right now! Who did you give those keys too?!" The terrified Alien immediately told him all he knew before he dropped him. He begged to be allowed to return with them only to be coldly be rebuffed and left crying.

XXXXX

_Meanwhile,_

Ash was watching as her brother was healed alongside KVN. "_Thank god he's ok, I thought Fox was gone." _Ash thought sadly with tears prickling at her eyes.

AGAIN. Someone important to her had just gotten hurt, AGAIN. Why does the world just keep punishing whoever gets close to her. Her brother had now joined the group with, Little Cato and Harp those she cared a great deal about that are hurt. And her father her BASTARD of a father. How could he do this to his own Son? How much more was she supposed to take?

XXXXX

_"The four stolen dimensional keys are currently located on board Todd 's ship." _Ava informed the crew as they managed to lock onto the Dimensional Keys. Avocato suddenly saw a stranger that looked like a child's Television puppet show. "Who the hell Todd Watson?" He asked in confusion.

Hue instantly gave him a quick explanation that he was a Man, who desired nothing but to kill Gary for his family. "And now he's team up with my Mom. Great." Gary said in a joyless tone. Even better, the planet was getting sucked into the Dark Zone.

As the crew suited up for the extremely dangerous mission ahead of them, Avocato went to go check on Ash. She had been extremely withdrawn from the rest of the Team Squad ever since her Father's betrayal "Hey Ash, we're getting ready to go after the keys, ya coming?" Ash shook her head insisting that she stay with her only remaining family member to watch over him. Coming closer to the young girl, the cat man put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ash I know we don't know each other that well but I know how it feels to lose someone you really care about, but we could really use your help on this one." Avocato informed her. He saw the confliction on her face, as she weighed her options. Suddenly they turned to Fox, as he tapped on the glass of the healing pod motioning to his sister to go with them. She nodded and left with determination evident on her face, and Avocato assured him, "Don't worry I'll watch over her."

The Trythuian simply glared at him and, made a threatening symbol with his finger as he slipped back into sweet unconsciousness. Avocato had to admit, the kid just gained some respect.

It was decided that while Gary and Nightfall went after the Fifth and final key, Ash,Mooncake, KVN and Mooncake would go after the other four. Landing on the ship known as The Happy Place, the team immediately got to work. Immediately Ash went into a Frenzy shooting dark energy at all Fluffles in her line of sight.

Quickly getting the urge to cheer he did so calling her Ashy. What he recieved was the biggest scare he ever recieved even more than the Lord Commander, as Ash quickly got in his face and angrily telling him, "YOU MAY CALL ME ASH, , OR M'AM BUT NOT ASHY!" Before she went back to her attack.

XXXX

After they finally located the keys and escaped with them, the four were shocked to discover that Bolo might actually be playing them, as well as the fact that Sheryl Goodspeed was on board.

The group each held up a single key in their hands.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"CHOOKITY"

"FOUR"

"FIVE"

They said, as they dramatically counted down. Next up on the list, freeing Bolo. Even if he may be playing for the other side.

* * *

**Okay I think this chapter finished pretty well. I know this might be a little short, but I've had like a thousand projects to do in School the last couple weeks. But now that it's over I'll try and get chapter three posted up in the next few weeks. Also I wouldn't mind taking any suggestions that any one happens to leave in their reviews for the chapter, and get ready because next chapter is DEFINiTLY gonna have some Gravencato in it.**

**Also if anyone thinks that, the later half of this is a little bad, that's probably because I wasn't feeling 100% and lost a little steam towards the end.**


End file.
